Decisions
by gostopow
Summary: AU: Set 2 weeks after Countdown. A favor and guilt causes Castle to work with a new female detective making Beckett finally come to a decision about her feeling for him. Will she decide he is worth the risk or stay with Josh? Disclaimer: I don not own Castle or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

_Castle's Loft_

Rick Castle is home enjoying dinner with his mother and daughter. It has been a little over two weeks since the Amir Alhabi case, since he and Beckett almost died saving the city from a dirty bomb. Although happy that things are back to normal, he can't help thinking he wished he would have finished his conversation with Kate instead of bowing out when he saw Josh. Three times during the case they faced death… Each time he came so close to telling her. He even thought she was about to say something in the freezer before she passed out. Why is their timing so bad? And why after everything that happened was she leaving with Josh instead of with him? He is drawn out of his musings by his cell phone ringing. Probably just Beckett with a body he thinks to himself as he looks down at the caller id. He is surprised to see it is if friend and poker buddy Mayor Weldon. He excuses himself and heads toward his office.

"Hey Bobby, Trying to give me another medal already?"

"Ricky, actually I was calling for a favor."

"A favor, don't tell me the misses conned you into getting me to give another reading to her book group."

"No, nothing like that… This is actually a favor for our Governor."

"Our Governor, you got to be kidding right?"

"Rick, he personally called me and asked if you could help with a string of murders that took place up in Albany."

"I'm flattered, but you know as well as I do that the only reason I'm successful is because of Detectives Beckett, Esposito and Ryan."

"I know that Rick, but I can't authorize them to go up to Albany to help, I can however ask you as a friend to go up and consult with their police department."

"I see, but why exactly did he ask for me? What aren't you telling me Bob?"

Sighing the mayor continues "they think it's 3XK."

Silence is heard on the other end. Mayor Weldon tries "Rick" – nothing, "Rick are you still there?"

"When did it start?"

"Over a week ago, three women were found strangled and posed in their apartments. They just found another on last night. The Governor is aware you worked with Detective Beckett and are familiar with Jerry Tyson… he is hoping you could help the Albany PD."

Thinking it over and feeling guilty over the deaths of 4 young women, he answers "Okay all do it."

"Great, Detective Strong will meet you at the 12th tomorrow afternoon and take you up to Albany."

"Wait, I just told you now that I would do it."

"I know Rick but I has a feeling once you knew it was him… you would agree."

"Yeah, your right Bob, I better get off here and go tell my family and get packed."

"Alright see you Rick and if you need anything… call me."

Castle finishes his call and heads back to the kitchen.

"So was that Beckett? Do you have to go Richard?" Martha asks.

"No mother that was not Beckett, it was Mayor Weldon."

"Mayor Weldon, what did he want dad?"

"Pumpkin, he asked me for a favor… he wants me to go assist the Albany Police Department with a string of murders."

"Dad, what did you say?"

"Alexis, I told him I would do it."

"Richard, don't you think you should have talked with Beckett before accepting?"

"What do you mean mother? She was fine at her job before I came along… I'm sure she will okay without me for a couple of weeks."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. After everything the two of you have been through recently and how close things have gotten… I think you should have talked to her about it."

"Really mother what are you talking about? Beckett and I are just friends… nothing more. And besides she doesn't need me she has doctor motorcycle boy to take care of her."

"Dad, that's really mature."

"Sorry honey, she has Josh… she doesn't need me."

"I think you're wrong dad, and I agree with grams – you should have asked Beckett before accepting."

"I see I'm not going to a break from the two of you, so I'm just going to say goodnight and head to me room to pack. I'll see you both tomorrow before a leave."

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate Beckett sits at her desk working on paper work wandering where her partner is with her caffeine fix. It was already 9 am and he was usually here by now. Every time she heard the elevator door ping she lifts up her head expecting to find him. She is starting to get a little concerned and it's not helping when Espo and Ryan keep watching her. She has noticed that Castle has been acting a little different since the Alhabi case, since Josh showed up and he changed whatever it was he was going to tell her. He still shows up every day, still works cases with her, but it's like he is pulling away. Their playful banter continues but not as much and other than grabbing lunch while working a case… he avoids being with her outside of work. She knows that she shouldn't feel bad about it, after all she does have a boyfriend, but honestly she would rather be out with Castle than with him. That should tell her something, unfortunately she keeps ignoring it… telling herself that Josh came back for her, he didn't leave on his trip, he deserves a chance. She hears the elevator ding again startling her out of her thoughts, looking up again.

Esposito has been watching her the whole time and decides to mess with her "Hey Beckett if you keep jerking your head up every time the elevator doors open… you're going to pull something."

She turns and gives him a dirty look.

"Yeah Beckett, where is your shadow anyway?" asks Ryan.

"Why are you and Esposito missing your girlfriend?"

"No, we were just wondering if everything is going okay with mom and dad. The two of you have seemed a little off recently" Espo adds.

"Guys were fine, and I'm sure Castle will be here soon… he's probably just running late due to staying up late writing again."

Just then the elevator door pings and out steps Castle carrying his customary 2 cups of coffee. "Hey Beckett, Guys sorry I wasn't here sooner… I had to take care of a few things."

"That's okay Castle, your girlfriends there were worried about you."

"Hey we weren't the one who kept jerking her head up every time the elevator doors opened."

She gives Esposito another death glare before turning and finding her writer… um Castle smiling at their antics. "So Castle what were the things you needed to take care of?" she asks.

He is about to answer when Montgomery steps out and calls for him to join him in his office. Beckett gives him a questioning look and he whispers "I'll explain everything soon enough."

Walking in the office Roy closes the door behind him. "So I just got a call from the Mayor… he told me explained everything. Did you let Beckett know yet?"

"Um, I was just about to."

"Look Rick, I know what you accepted their offer. I hope you find and nail that son of a bitch. But I think you should have talked it over with her. Whether you know it or not you are her partner and she cares about you."

"I know, I know it's just that when Bob called me and told me… there was no way I could tell him no."

"Well good luck up in Albany, and if you need anything call us… I mean it."

"I will, thanks captain."

He leaves Roy's office watching as three sets of eyes follow him back to his chair next to Beckett's desk. "Castle, what the hell is going on?" asks Esposito. "First you come in late and know Roy wants you in his office."

Sighing he knows he just better go ahead and let them know "I…I'm going to be going away for a couple of weeks."

"Going away, where?" asks Beckett.

"Albany"

"What, do you have an appearance or book signing?" asks Ryan cautiously.

"Um, no… it's nothing to do with that. I was asked for a favor from both the Mayor and Governor."

"Really Castle, what could be so important that they asked you for a favor?"

"Beckett, they asked me to assist the Albany Police Department with a string of murders."

"What?" asks Ryan and Espo in unison as Beckett storms off to the break room? Castle following close behind her.

"Look Kate, I'm sorry I should have talked to you first." Cutting him off before he could continue, "You're damn right you should have talked to me first… Castle I'm your partner. You are supposed to be here with me not running off to Albany."

Feeling guilty he explains "Beckett, they want my help with 3XK."

Anger turns to shock and then what appears worry in her face. "Castle, I don't think that is a good idea. The last time you came face to face with Tyson, you...you almost got yourself killed."

"I…I know that Kate, but if I would have figured it out just a minute sooner, we would have caught him. Now because of me there are four dead young women in Albany. I can't stay here and do nothing."

"Rick that is not your fault. I know you blame yourself… I can't tell you how many times I have blamed myself in the past."

Seeing how she is not going to get him to change his mind, Beckett adds "I see you are set on this, but you know you can call me if you need too."

"I will, I promise"

"So are you driving up to Albany by yourself?"

"No, they are sending a Detective Strong to pick me up here. In fact they should be here soon."

Esposito and Ryan are too enticed watching the exchange between mom and dad in the break room, unaware of the elevator doors opening or the sound of a woman's heels approaching them.

"Excuse me" they hear a woman's voice say. Looking where the voice is coming from, their eyes lock on her. They are stunned by what they find; she is at least 5 foot eight without her heels, dirty blonde hair shoulder length with beautiful blue eyes. She has an athletic build, maybe 30 years old. She's wearing jeans a button down shirt and a black leather jacket to go along with her heels. There is just one word to describe her gorgeous.

Snapping out of his gaze Esposito responds "Can I help you?"

Pulling out her badge she replies "I'm Detective Nicole Strong of the Albany PD, I'm looking for Richard Castle."

"Oh" is all Ryan can get out "Um, he… he's in the break room with Detective Beckett… um he should be out in a minute."

"Thanks guys, do you mind if I take a seat and wait?"

"No, not at all" says Espo attempting to have her sit near him. Of course she has other plans and heads over to Beckett's desk, sitting in Castle's chair.

Five minutes later Beckett exits the break room, her partner remaining to fix her a latte. The boys can't wait to see he expression when she finds out about Detective Strong. They pretend to be focused on their paper work. Beckett makes it over towards her desk noticing the woman sitting in Castle's seat. "Can I help you?" she asks.

The woman stands up introducing herself "Detective Nicole Strong Albany PD, I'm here to pick up Richard Castle and take him back."

She looks over the woman, not particularly liking what she sees. "I…I'm Detective Kate Beckett, nice to meet you."

Ryan and Esposito smirk at each other noticing Beckett's reaction. In fact Espo was pretty sure the green eyed monster almost made an appearance.

Castle has finished Beckett's latte and is on his way back when he notices Beckett speaking to a striking Blonde haired woman. As he approaches Beckett turns facing him and from what he can tell she does not look happy. Trying to curve her dismay she says "Detective Strong this is Richard Castle."

He hands Beckett the latte and extends his hand to her "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise" she replies.

"Just let me run up to the locker room and grab my bag and then we can go" he says.

She nods and when he gets on the elevator, she turns to Beckett. "So, are you two a couple?"

"What? Um no… we are just partners, why do you ask?"

"I don't know just the way he was looking at you… and it is not often a man will bring a woman coffee."

"We are just friends, nothing more."

"He is available then? I mean he is not seeing anyone?"

Beckett can feel her face getting red. Who does this woman think she is? Doesn't she know that Castle belongs to her? Wait, did she just say that in her mind. You have Josh remember? She takes a deep breath and answers her "I don't think he is seeing anyone right now?" God did that hurt to say.

"Okay, thank."

Castle makes it back down, bag hanging on his shoulder. "Alright then" he turns to the guys "see you soon, and make sure Beckett gets her caffeine."

"Got it Castle" they say.

He then turns to Beckett "Well detective, I guess all see you in a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, take care of yourself castle" she quickly grabs his hand before he leaves "And remember what I said… call me if you need too."

""I will"

Detective Strong motions with her arm "You ready Mr. Castle?"

"Mr. Castle is too formal; you can either call me Rick or Castle."

"Well than Rick, you can call me Nikki." She replies just as the elevator doors close. Ryan and Espo turn to each other laughing. "Did she just tell him to call her Nikki? "

Espo decides to mess with Kate again "I don't know Ryan, maybe Castle has found the real Nikki Heat… maybe he won't be back."

Beckett is livid, at the boys for joking about this, at Castle for leaving her, at that woman for… for trying to steal him from her but most of all for herself for not telling Castle how she feels about him after having so many chances. Gathering herself she turns facing the boys "I need to go see Lanie"

After she leaves Ryan turns to Esposito "So do you really think Castle would leave Beckett for Detective Strong?"

"Seriously, we both know that Castle loves Beckett. I don't think he would ever leave her, but she needs to realize what is right in front of her before it is too late."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter picks up with Kate talking to Lanie in the morgue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Medical Examiner's Office_

Kate Beckett enters the morgue to find Lanie reviewing some files. Noticing her friend Lanie replies "Hey Kate, what's up girl?"

"Nothing Lanie, I just came down to see how you were doing."

"Yeah right, in all the years I've known you… you have never just come down to see how I was doing. So does this have something to do with Castle?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I know I'm not working on a body for you so that can only mean that writer-boy has done something?"

She sighs not really knowing what to say. Castle per say has not really done anything. She understands when someone like the mayor or governor asks you for a favor… you say yes. She understands how guilty he felt for letting Tyson get away and now he has a chance to do something about it. What is bothering her is the beautiful detective that showed up this morning to take him up to Albany. She is jealous and she knows it… even if she doesn't like to admit it. But does she have a right to be? She has Josh and Castle … well he is single. She is pulled from her thoughts by her friend.

"Kate, I asked you if Castle is the reason you are down here."

"Yes and no"

"Girl, you are going to have to do better than that. You need to explain it to me."

"He didn't do anything wrong… he…he just left to go to Albany to assist their police department with what appears to be 3XK."

"Oh, that is why I got a call from their medical examiner yesterday asking me to confirm the type of rope used. Anyway so are you saying you're upset because Castle decided to go and assist the Albany PD?"

"No, he told me that both Mayor Weldon and the Governor asked him to do this as a favor. He felt he couldn't say no… especially after finding out 3XK was involved."

"Then why are you upset Kate?"

Taking in a deep breath Beckett lets it out saying "Detective Nicole Strong"

"Who"

"She is the detective from Albany that came down to pick him up"

"What about her?"

"Lanie she is beautiful, athletic, tall, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes… and… and… when Castle ran up to the locker room the get his bag, she asked if we were a couple. I said no and then she asked me if he was available."

Lanie starts laughing "Oh my God, I didn't think I would ever see the day when Kate Beckett was jealous."

"Lanie, this isn't funny"

"I think it is, Kate you have Josh. Why would it matter to you if somebody is interested in Castle?"

"I…I don't know, yeah I have Josh… but…"

"But what Kate?"

Seeing how the detective isn't going to answer Lanie decides to make her point "Look I know Josh is a good guy, but that doesn't mean he is the right one. You told me before that he is never here when you need him. Writer-boy, on the other hand, is always there even when you don't want him to be. I'm not going to tell you what you should do but sooner or later you're going to have to decide what you want. "

Kate mumbles to herself "I know".

_New York City to Albany_

Castle placed his bag in the trunk and hops into the passenger seat of Detective Strong's Crown Victoria. He figured since they were looking at a two and a half hour ride and will be working together – they might as well get to know each other.

"So detective how long have you been a police officer with Albany?"

After she navigated her way out into traffic making her way to Upper Manhattan she answers "I'm going on nine years, and I told you Rick, call me Nikki."

"Okay" he replies as she continues "how about you, how long have you been working with the 12th?"

"Um, I guess three years now."

"And in all that time, you have worked with Detective Beckett?"

"Yeah, her along with Ryan and Esposito."

"But she is the one that you based your Nikki Heat character on."

"Yes it is based on her, but there most of my stories are just fiction."

"So, are the two of you together?"

"No, we are just partners and friends… she has a boyfriend."

"But if she didn't… would you be together?"

Wanting to change the topic and steer it towards the reason he is with her, he asks "What can you tell me about the case we are working on?"

Glancing over at him, she begins "So far four victims between the ages of 24 and 28. All of them have blonde hair and were strangled in the apartments by a three strand quarter inch rope made of green and white nylon. All four were posed as if they were laid out in a coffin."

"Well that is definitely Jerry Tyson's M.O."

"It is, but there was something else that caused us to think that maybe it was just a copycat."

"Like what?"

"This time the killer placed a chess piece in each girl's hand."

"A chess piece… which piece was it?"

"A rook" she looks over as she tells him this and sees him turn white as he rubs his hand through his hair and over his face. Taking a minute to compose himself.

"It's no copycat… it's definitely Tyson."

"Rick how do you know it's him?"

"Another name for a rook is a castle, he is taunting me." He sees that she is not following him and decides to fill her in on his dealings with 3XK and their conversation that night in the motel room.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Sometimes you don't know how much you miss something until it's gone. That is exactly what Beckett was thinking to herself right now. Sitting at her desk attempting to finish her paper work, she absently glances over at his chair. He had only left four hours ago, but it feels longer to her. Usually he was here keeping her entertained with his stories or jokes or even their banter. It made her day and made time pass quickly. God how she missed it… she did not know how she was going to survive a couple of weeks. She silently was cursing herself, she should be able to function without him right? She had been doing this job for years before he showed up. She survived the summer when he ran off with his ex-wife to the Hamptons. Surely she could survive at least two weeks. What is wrong with her?

Just then her phone rings, she quickly reaches for it thinking it was him letting her know he got there and giving her a rundown of the investigation. Pulling it out she is disappointed to see Josh's face on the caller id instead of Castle's.

"Hey Josh"

"Kate, I was calling to see if you are still free for dinner. I figured we could hit that Italian place you were telling me about."

"I should still be good unless I catch a body. Otherwise it's just paperwork."

"Great, so I'll meet you there… say around six."

"Sounds like a plan"

"See you then, I love you"

"Yeah, um you too"

After disconnecting the call, she looks at her contacts list… finger moving up and down over his name wanting to press it and hear his voice. She could just say that she had some downtime and offer her input into the investigation. No, he probably just got there an hour ago and was going through the case files. Maybe she could send him a quick text? You know just checking to see how things were going so far. She starts to write something, and then decides against it. Sighing she put her phone away and gets back to her paper work.

_Albany NY_

Detective Strong and Castle had just pulled up to the station at Henry Johnson Boulevard. The ride was informative to say the least. After going over the particulars involving the case, Rick and Nikki turned back to small talk. She found out about his daughter and mother, what turned him onto writing, his past marriages and how he is not the playboy the media makes him out to be. He found out that she grew up locally, went to college and received her degree locally from the College of Saint Rose, also had a past marriage with her high school sweet heart and decided to become a police officer to follow in her father's footsteps.

She leads him into the entrance and up to the homicide division on the 3rd floor. There he was introduced to the other members of her team. Detectives Jonathon Riley and Harry Jacobs and her Captain, Peter Jackson. After handshakes and formalities, Castle is led over to Nikki's desk where she hands him the files of the victims to review. He notices a whiteboard over in the corner not being used and asks if he could borrow it. Receiving approval from her, he moves it over by her desk and starts setting it up like Beckett would back at the 12th. Nikki keeps her eyes glued to him watching as he set up the timeline, the victims, the suspect and anything the victims had in common. When he was finished he stepped back next to her and concentrated on the board:

Teri Johnson 28 the first victim was strangled in her apartment at Oxford Heights on Sunday. She worked as a secretary for a local law firm. She was reported missing by her coworkers.

Tracy Jones 27 the second victim was strangled in her apartment at River Hill on Wednesday. She worked as a Teacher's aide at the local middle school. Her colleagues reported her missing.

Carol Smith 25 the third victim was strangled in her apartment at The New Eloise on Friday. She was a dental assistant and was found by her boyfriend the next day.

Stacey Patterson 24 the fourth victim was strangled in her apartment at Park Hill on the following Monday. She was working on finishing her degree after taking a few years off to travel. She was also found by her boyfriend.

Finding nothing obvious, he turns to face Nikki who he sees admiring his work.

"So, is there anything I missed that should be up there?"

"No Rick it looks like you have everything up there from the files. "

Something came to him "were any reports filed by the victims beforehand with regard to being followed or did any neighbors witness a repairman in the area around the time of the murder?"

She moves back behind her desk pulling up the police reports checking for a two week span before the murders. "Sorry Rick, nothing with regard to complaints and I don't remember seeing anything in the neighbor's statements. Why don't we go back and ask their neighbors about repairman in the area?"

"That sounds good, also was there any video footage to review near the victim's apartments."

"Not for the first three, but Stacy Patterson's apartment was across the street from a business that had surveillance cameras everywhere. We are just waiting on the warrant and should have it tomorrow."

"Okay, lets go."

Castle and Nikki spent the entire afternoon re interviewing the victims' neighbors. Unfortunately none of them remembered seeing any type of repairman in the area. Tired and somewhat frustrated by the lack of progress they decided to call it a day. Entering back into her vehicle, she turned to Castle "Hey Rick how about I take you out for something to eat?"

"What did you have in mind detective?"

"How about Chinese?"

"That sounds good and then you can drop me off at my hotel."

"Actually… I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place. I have a spare bedroom and that way it might be easier if something case wise comes up in the middle of the night."

His conscience tells him not to say no and take the hotel; this is not a good idea. She is a beautiful woman and remember how Beckett responded just by her presence. What happens if she finds out your staying at her place? He is pulled out of his musings by her "Rick, it's okay… I guess it's not a good idea."

"No, your right… it might be better case wise if I stay with you."

"Good, now let's go eat."

_New York City_

Beckett finally finished up her paper work with enough time to go home grab a quick shower and change before heading out to meet Josh. The Italian place she is meeting him at is a place her and Castle went to a week before the Alhabi case. She remembered what a great time they had. The food was delicious and he knew just what to say to take her mind off work and enjoy herself. When Josh brought up coming here tonight she was tempted to recommend someplace else. It's not that she didn't want to come back… call her selfish, but she knew she would not enjoy as much without Castle.

She pulls up to the restaurant and sees him there waiting for her. As she approaches she tries to put on her best smile knowing that it is forced.

"Hey Babe" he greets her leaning over to kiss her. She accepts it but pulls away quickly.

"Hey Josh, were you waiting long?"

"No just got here a few minutes before you, come on lets go eat."

The food is just as good as she remembered it. The conversation could definitely be better. He spends most of the meal talking about his day not asking her how hers went. Seeing a break she throws in about Castle leaving for a couple weeks to assist the police up in Albany. She sees him trying to mask it but he is actually happy to hear it. She knows there is no love loss between him and her writer… um Castle, but can't he at least tell that it is affecting her? That is the whole reason she is bringing it up. She is just about to say something about it when his cell phone rings.

Looking down at the caller id he excuses himself saying he needs to take this. She sits there by herself waiting for him to return. She just wished she was here with Castle again. She spots him on his way back and can already tell what he is going to say by the look on his face.

"Sorry Kate, that the hospital… I need to go in."

"It's fine Josh"

"Maybe I could come over after I get off?"

"Actually I have something important I have to take care of at the precinct first thing in the morning" she lies.

"Okay" he leans down to kiss her goodbye, but this time she turns her head only allowing him her cheek. He leaves without saying anything else. After he is gone she thinks about her conversation with Lanie. She really needs to make a decision. She thought she was making the right choice when Josh gave up his trip to Haiti. Now she is not so sure… she just wishes Castle was here to cheer her up.


	3. Chapter 3

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate Beckett arrived at the precinct earlier than normal. She had a hard time sleeping last night. She didn't like to admit it but lately her dreams were filled with Castle and her doing ungodly things to each other. Last night however was more like a nightmare as she was replaced with Detective Strong. To make matters worse she hadn't heard from him since he left yesterday morning. He called her every day, even when he decided to stay home and write. He would take a break to call her not only see how her day was going but also if she wanted him to bring her coffee or even lunch for her and the boys.

God she missed him. He had spoiled her without her even knowing it. She needed to talk to him… needed to hear his voice. Glancing at her watch and seeing that it was only six-thirty, she knew she would have to wait. She needed a distraction and headed off for the gym. She had a date with the punching bag, laughing as she pictured Nikki Strong's face on it. She would call him after her workout.

_Detective Nicole Strong's Home_

Rick Castle also had a hard time sleeping. His mind focusing on last night's events. Dinner with Detective Strong had started out fine. They were discussing the case, building theory just like him and Beckett. It was afterwards that was bothering him. She started flirting with him. At first it was nice receiving the attention of a beautiful woman. To say that she shared some of the same characteristics as Kate would be an understatement. She was just as driven, determined, intelligent and hot. He was tempted to start flirting back, after all he is single. But then he realized that though she shared these characteristics… she was not Kate. She might be dating someone else but his heart belongs to her. He missed her. He could never get tired of those gorgeous green eyes and that dazzling smile of hers. Just thinking of her caused a smile on his face. He should have told Nikki that he changed his mind about staying at her place in favor of the hotel. But when he went to open his mouth, nothing came out. As a result he spent most of his night tossing and turning in her spare bedroom.

Looking at the clock he noticed it was almost eight. Sliding out of the sheets he padded his way over to the bathroom. He was hoping the video footage would bring them a lead. He still felt guilt over not figuring out quick enough that Jerry Tyson was 3XK. Four women's lives were lost because of it and he could not stand the thought of a fifth.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Beckett has just finished her workout and is returning to her desk when Ryan brings her a cup of coffee. She gives him a funny look as she responds "Thanks."

Looking back at her he answers "What? Castle told us to make sure you had your caffeine while he was gone."

"Speaking of your boy, have you heard from him yet?" Esposito adds.

She shakes her head "He must be busy with the case."

Ryan nods remember their ordeal with Jerry Tyson and heads back to his desk. Esposito on the other hand continues "Seriously, Castle didn't call? I'm shocked." Then he decides to have a little fun with her "Although if I was working with a Detective as hot as Nikki Strong… I might not think about calling either."

She gives him one of her famous glares as she grabs her coffee and heads to the break room.

"Javi man I can't believe you said that to her."

"Bro, she knows I'm only messing with her. I told you I don't think she has anything to worry about. Castle cares too much about her to let anything happen with Nicole."

Making her way into the break room, after she closes the door for some privacy and pulls out her phone she finds him on her contact and dials. It rings and rings and is just about to go to voice mail when somebody picks up. Unfortunately for her it is not him but the familiar voice of Detective Strong.

"Hello" she answers.

"Hi, Detective Strong it's Kate Beckett, is Castle available?"

"Oh, Hi Beckett actually he is in the shower right now."

"What? What do you mean he is in the shower?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, he's showering and then we'll be heading to the station."

Kate is shocked; images from her nightmare come rushing back into her head. She tries to respond but nothing will come out.

After a few moments of silence Nikki asks "Beckett, are you still there?"

"Uh, yes I'm still here?

"Did you want to leave a message?"

"No…no I'll just try him again later."

She ends the call and feels devastated. All she can think is Castle got tired of waiting for her and has moved on. She has missed her chance. After last night she made the decision to end things with Josh, and to hopefully begin things with him once he returned from Albany. Why did she wait so long? Why didn't she act when she had the chance? She sits down trying to gather herself, fighting back the tears forming in her eyes. Once she feels better she heads out, walks past the boys and straight to the stairs. She needs to talk to Lanie.

Ryan and Espo look at one another wandering what that was all about.

_Detective Strong's Home_

Castle has just come out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go when he finds Nikki with his phone in her hand. She looks up at him and he gives her a questioning look.

"Sorry Rick, I just happened to be walking past and heard your phone going off… so I picked it up and answered it."

"Okay, so who was it?"

"Detective Beckett, um she asked if you were available and I told her you were in the shower."

He thinks about what she just said and runs his hand over his face. He knew he should have just stayed at the hotel. It hits her right at that moment… what it must have sounded like to Beckett.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Rick I wasn't thinking."

"Sighing he replies it's… it's okay, but I'm going to go ahead and check into a hotel this evening."

She gives a nod handing him his phone, deciding it is best if she gives him some privacy. Once she leaves he quickly pulls up Kate number and calls her back. He is not surprised when it goes straight to voice mail. He can tell she ignored his call. Needing to make this right he leaves a message. "Beckett it's Castle… I know what it must have sounded like when Detective Strong answered my phone. I just wanted to let you know that nothing happened. I did something foolish but it is not what you're thinking. Last night after we finished for the day, she offered me the spare bedroom in her house saying it might be easier if something came up with regard to Tyson. I should have turned her down and just stayed in the hotel… but I wasn't thinking. The only thing that I could think about was catching him… I still feel guilty over the four girls he killed. When you get this please call me."

_Medical Examiner's Office_

Kate comes barreling through the door and judging by the look on her face… Lanie can tell it is not good.

"Hey girl you don't look so good, what's wrong?"

"Um I… I called Castle this morning."

"Oh, did something happen to him…"

"No, it's nothing like that. I didn't hear from him yesterday after he left. I figured he would call me last night but he didn't"

"Okay" she replies encouraging her friend to continue.

"So I decided to call him. I was thinking about the advice you gave me yesterday. About deciding what I want."

"And what did you decide?"

"I want Castle"

"Lanie squeals at that "Finally girl". But her friend doesn't look happy. "If you want Castle why do you look like hell?"

"That's what I came down here to tell you… I… I think I waited too long"

"Why… What did he say?"

Sighing she answers "I don't know I didn't get to talk to him. She… She answered his phone."

"Kate, who answered his phone?"

"Detective Nicole Strong… when I asked if he was available… she said he was in the shower."

Just as Lanie is about to give her a reply, her phone rings… checking the caller id and seeing his face pop up on her screen she hits the ignore button.

"Who was that?"

"Who do you think it was?"

"Kate, listening to what you've told me I know you're thinking the worst. I would too, but I've seen Castle around you. He cares for you and I don't think he would do anything to hurt you."

"Weren't you the one yesterday who said he is single and any woman would be lucky to have him?"

"I was saying that for you to open up your eyes and realize what you had right there in front of you. Just promise me you won't go passing judgments on the guy until you have talked to him."

She is just about to respond when her phone rings again. Thinking it is him calling again, she is ready to hit ignore again when she sees it Esposito.

"Beckett"

"Hey we got a body"

"Alright give me the address"

She is just about to head out the door when Lanie reminds her "Remember what I said"

"Okay Lanie I will."

_Albany Police Station_

Castle along with Detectives' Strong, Riley and Jacobs have been reviewing video footage throughout the morning. They have gone as far back as the last two weeks and have found nothing so far. During a coffee break Nikki once again apologized to him. He again told her not to worry about it that everything was fine between them. He only wished he could say the same for him and Beckett. She had not returned his phone call. He could only hope that she at least listened to his message before deleting it. Settling back in front of the monitor Nikki asked him what exactly they were looking for.

"We are looking for either footage of Ms. Patterson being watched or followed by either Tyson or someone else."

"Someone else?" she asked.

"Yes, Tyson has been known in the past to use a partner."

"Does that mean we are dealing with two killers?"

"No, I'm positive he only uses them to gather information. The killing itself is performed by him."

Three hours later and he finally sees what he is looking for. He watches as Stacey exits her apartment complex heading for her vehicle. A minute later male between the ages of 20 and 25 is seen following her. He continues to follow her out to her vehicle. As she leaves it appears he is pulling out a phone and talking to someone.

"Detective Strong, do you have a Tech in the department who can try and zoom in on him and clean up the image?"

"Actually we do, but I'm afraid he most likely won't be able to get it back to us until tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess I'll call it a night then."

"Rick, do you want me to drop you off at your hotel?"

"No, I think a walk might do me good. I'll see you tomorrow."

_12__th__ Precinct_

Beckett has been running down leads all day. Their victim Mr. Jason Frederick was a known criminal that had numerous enemies; anyone of them with motive to want him dead. Besides a quick lunch, she and the boys have not had a minute to themselves. She did however listen to Castle's message in the car. She really feels bad about jumping to conclusions. She wants to call him back. It's just that she has not had the time. Tonight, she says to herself, tonight after they quit for the night… she'll call him.

It is almost eight pm when she decides they can go no further with their investigation. Telling the boys to go ahead home, she closes up her files and is soon following them out. All she wants to do is get there, relax in a nice hot bath and then call Rick. Wouldn't you know that the universe won't cooperate? Stepping off the elevator she sees him standing by her door, smiling at her. She really isn't in the mood to deal with Josh.

"Hey Josh, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Babe, I got out early and figured I come over to be with you."

Sighing, she knows what has to be done… what she should have done months ago. "Good, because we need to talk."

He tries to wrap his arms around her as she is opening her door. She twists away and hears him ask "What?"

God could he be anymore clueless she thinks to herself. Usually when a conversation begins with we need to talk the outcome is not good. Not wanting to do this in the hallway she steps aside and lets him enter closing the door behind her.

He takes his jacket off and turns once again trying to wrap her in his arms.

She lifts her hand stopping him. "Josh the reason I said we need to talk is… is because I'm breaking up with you."

"What? Why? I thought everything was going well. I just gave up Haiti for you."

"I never asked you to do that and how could you think things were going well?"

"Kate we have been together for almost 8 months now and I've never heard you complain."

"Josh, we would have to be together to complain. I never see you and when I do… you never ask how my day was it's always about you. You are never there when I need you."

"That's not the real reason is it?" 

"What? Do I need another?"

"It's because of him. Isn't it?"

"Josh, I can't lie… I've come to realize that yes Castle is part of the reason. He is always there when I need him. He puts my needs in front of his own."

"Kate, you can't be serious the guy is nothing more than a playboy millionaire who will use you and throw you off to the side."

Getting angry she replies "You know nothing about him. I've been through hell and back with him over the past three years and I can tell you he is more of a man than you'll ever be."

"You know what fine… just don't come crawling back to me."

"I won't now give me back my key and get the hell out."

He quickly removes her key from his key chain, flings it towards her as he storms off and slams the door. She is surprised by how little regret she is feeling. She should have been honest with herself and her feeling long ago. Josh was a nice distraction but she knows it was always Castle. She was just scared to admit it after the summer when he left with Gina.

Maybe she should just skip the bath and call him before it gets too late. She heads over to her kitchen pulls out a wine glass filling it as she continues over to her couch. It's now or never she tells herself. She pulls out her phone and dials his number.

It only rings once before she hears his voice "Hey".

**A/N: Next chapter will pick up with their conversation. Also Jerry Tyson will be making an appearance. Thanks for your reviews and support.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Beckett, I'm glad you called me back."

"Sorry Castle I meant to earlier but we got tied up with a new case."

"It's alright, I…I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened when you called this morning, and to reiterate that nothing happened between me and Detective Strong."

"Castle, you have nothing to apologize for…"

"Look I know you have a boyfriend and I will admit it was nice having a beautiful woman showing an interest in me, but I'm just going to say it…. Kate, I care about you a lot and I would never do anything to mess that up or hurt you."

"Hey, it's okay and I had a boyfriend."

"What? What do you mean had? Kate, did he hurt you because if he did I swear when I get back…"

"Rick calm down, listen Josh didn't hurt me… it was my decision to end things."

"I… I thought you liked him. Didn't you say that when he gave up Haiti it proved that the two of you might be worth it?"

"I did say that but I was wrong. And I did like him Castle, but it wasn't enough. He was never there when I needed him. He never put my needs first. He isn't what I want."

"Kate, what do you want?"

"Rick, you're my best friend, my partner, the person I can always count on… What I'm trying to tell you is I want more."

Shocked and happy at the same time he replies "So, just to make sure we are clear you… you want more with me?"

"Yes Rick for a while now I knew I had feelings for you but it took everything that we have been through lately for me to realize that what I wanted all along has been standing right in front of me." Laughing she adds "That and Lanie sticking it in my face wow great you are and that any woman would be lucky to have you."

He starts laughing himself "I knew there was a reason I loved Lanie." Turning serious he continues "Just so you know I want more too. I want to take you out on a real date, be able to hold your hand in mine. I want to kiss you again. I…I just want you."

Although he can't see it she is smiling ear to ear before saying "I just want you too Rick. You have no Idea how much I miss you."

"I miss you too… so much. I can't wait to catch Tyson and get back to you."

Digesting what they have both told and admitted to each other. Their conversation then turns to the cases they are working on. Both try to provide some helpful input to help the other. Before either one realizes it they have been on the phone for over two hours. Both exhausted and neither wanting to hang up, Castle finally gives in. "Kate, it's getting pretty late and we both need to get some rest for tomorrow."

"I know Rick, I just don't want to let go yet… "

"I know how you feel, but we will talk again tomorrow."

Answering him shyly "we will"

"I promise"

"Okay, goodnight Rick"

"Goodnight Kate" before hanging up he adds "I… I (he wants to say love you, but is afraid it is too soon and cops out) can't wait. Ending the call he crawls into his bed feeling happier than he ever had before.

Kate makes her way into her bedroom, quickly changing the smile from earlier never leaving her face. She knew what Castle has going to say and as much as she would have liked to have said it back… she was glad he held back. "Soon "she says…"Soon".

_Albany_

Rick is up earlier than normal. A smile plastered on his face as he replays the conversation with Kate. God he hopes they catch a break with the case today. He can't wait to get back to her. He decides he wants to do something to surprise her this morning. Pulling out his phone he calls the familiar number.

"Jody, he it's Rick Castle. I'm sorry I won't get to see your smiling face this morning but I was wondering if you could do me a big favor."

"Sure Rick, what do you need?"

"I'd like a grand skim latte two pumps sugar free vanilla and a bear claw delivered to Detective Katherine Beckett at the 12th precinct."

"Anything for you Rick"

"Also I know it's asking a bit much, but could you have a single rose sent with it?"

"Wow, did something happen between you and your detective?"

"Jody… I never kiss and tell."

Laughing she replies "Alright, I'll get right on it"

"Thanks Jody, you're the best."

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate has made her way unto the homicide floor getting ready for her day. Sitting at her desk she starts looking over witness statements again. Talking with Castle last night, he hinted that she may want to focus on more than Mr. Frederick's enemies. Something just didn't sound right to him. Fifteen minutes later both Ryan and Esposito exit the elevator and make it over to join her.

"Morning boss" they say in unison.

"Morning boys" she replies.

They take a seat at their desks glancing back over at her. "Hey Espo, does something seem different about her?"

"Bro, I was about to ask you the same. Yesterday she seemed out of whack, but today she looks happy"

Just then a delivery boy arrives announcing "I have a delivery for Detective Kate Beckett."

"Over here" she replies as he hands her the latte, bear claw and finally the rose. She thanks him taking a dink of the latte while smelling the rose with a smile on her face. Curious the boys get up out of the seats and heads towards her.

"Um so Beckett, I take it you heard from your boy" prods Esposito.

Trying to act serious she replies "Espo whatever gave you that idea?"

"Seriously, there is only one person I know that puts a smile on your face like that, not to mention has coffee and a bear claw delivered to you. But has something happened?"

She tries to play dumb "What do you mean?"

He points at the rose "That is what I mean."

She tries to come up with something clever as her phone buzzes letting her know she received a text. Pulling it out she looks down and sees it's from him "I hope you liked your surprise"

Ignoring the boys she responds "I loved it, thank you"

He replies instantly "Your welcome, already miss you, talk to you later."

She can't help herself as the smile on her face grows. She quickly types "Miss you too, can't wait."

She looks up catching the boys questioning stares. She knows she is not going to be able to avoid this so she replies "Yes, I heard from Castle last night and yes he was the one who sent the delivery."

They both smile at her and Ryan decides to add "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

_Albany_

Rick just finished his texting with Kate, he felt like nothing could get him down. Unfortunately the universe has other plans. His phone goes off, looking down he sees Nikki's number.

"Hey Nikki"

She is quiet for a minute before replying "Rick he just got another one."

He feels like he has been punched in the stomach. "I'll be down in a minute."

The ride over to the crime scene on Second Avenue has been silent. He has said nothing since being picked up by her outside his hotel. Nikki keeps glancing over at him as he stares absently out the passenger window. The guilt of another victim encompassing him, he remembers Kate telling him it's not his fault. He wants to believe her but he can't. They park the vehicle and head towards the house. Riley and Jacobs are waiting for them. Nikki begins "So what do we have?"

"Brandi Thomas age 19, her father Daniel returned from working the night shift to find her body posed in the living room" answers Riley.

"Any of the neighbors see or hear anything?" she continues.

"Ms. Scott across the street thought she remembered seeing some sort of repairman's vehicle parked in the driveway between 9 and 10 pm" replies Jacobs.

"Okay, Rick lets go in and view the scene find out what Dr. Kerns our medical examiner has for us."

He nods at her unable to speak just yet. Following her inside he passes the distraught Father sitting in the kitchen crying trying to be comforted by a grief counselor. He already feels sick to his stomach and he hasn't even viewed the body. Making his way to the living room Nikki introduces him to the ME Dr. Albert Kerns. After formalities Dr. Kern informs them that the time of death was in fact between 9 and 10 pm. She was strangled with the same three strand quarter inch rope made of green and white nylon fibers. She had some self-defense wounds on her arms trying to defend herself from her attacker. Just like the other she was found with a rook in her hands.

Castle still hadn't looked over at the body yet, finally lifting his eyes to look at the young woman. He freezes at what he sees.

Nikki notices him and asks "What is it Rick?"

"I… I know her… I mean I've met her before."

"What? Rick, where did you meet her?"

"She… she was the barista over at the Starbucks on Pearl Street. I stopped there yesterday when I walked to the hotel. She waited on me." A tear started to run down his face he continues "She had a beautiful smile and was so nice. Even though we only talked for a few minutes, I told her she reminded me of my daughter Alexis."

Seeing the effect this was having on him she starts "Rick why don't you go back out to the car I'll be out in a few."

He nods silently, eyes still fixed on Brandi Thomas. God, she was so young and had so much life ahead of her. All he can think of is this is his fault. If he just realized sooner six months ago… Tyson would be caught and his ass rotting in jail where it belongs. Sighing he leaves the house vowing to himself that one way or another he is going to get Jerry Tyson.

Ten minutes later Nikki makes her way out to join him. As they ride back to the station she asks "Hey Rick, are you okay?"

He decides to answer her honestly "no, not really… I feel like this is my entire fault and now because of me there are five dead women."

"Hey, look at me… none of this is your fault. You didn't kill those women… Tyson did."

"Yeah, well if I just caught on sooner 6 months ago we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Rick, you can't blame yourself. I know it is hard but sometimes bad things just happen and there is nothing anybody can do about it."

Not wanting to continue this conversation he replies "Yeah, I guess you are right."

They arrive back at the station, the video tech Mr. Franks waiting for them. "Hey detective Strong I was able to do what you asked and printed off images of the young man following Stacey Patterson. "

"Thanks Glen I appreciate it." Grabbing the images and looking over them with Rick.

"So does he look familiar" asks Rick.

"Sorry but no" she says back.

At that moment Detectives Riley and Jacobs make it back. Riley comes over to them taking in what their looking at. They are surprised when they hear him say "Hey, I know him… his name is Brian Travis. He is a small time thug I busted a couple of years ago while working narcotics."

"Pull up his files and find out where he is living now"

The pull up to his last known address a house at the end of Verplanck Street and get their body armor on ready to raid the house. Nikki addresses Castle "Rick I know you want to go in with us, but I can't allow it. I want you to wait into the car."

He wants to argue, to tell her just how many times he has done this with Beckett and her team but he knows she is right. He doesn't have his vest and this is not the 12th. He nods letting her know he understands and moves back into the car. He watches as they kick down the door and enter. Twenty minutes later they come out looking disgusted. She comes over to the car and lets him know he wasn't there. It did however look like someone was staying there. She then continues "Riley is calling some of his contacts in narcotics to see where we might find him."

"Great" is all he gets out.

Nikki and Rick return to the station to see if Dr. Kerns has anything else to share with them while Riley and Jacobs go check a few places Travis might be. Unfortunately there is nothing new from the ME. Rick continues to study the murder board… adding Travis and Brandi Thomas. He is getting frustrated. Nothing is jumping out there and not having Kate there to build theory with is not helping. He steps over into the break room deciding to make him and Nikki coffee when he sees Riley and Jacobs entering with Travis handcuffed. Maybe this is just the break they need.

They place Travis in the interrogation room and wait for a few minutes, deciding the best way to go at him. Nikki and Rick enter and sit across from him.

"Mr. Travis I'm detective Strong and this is Mr. Castle."

He doesn't answer just continues to stare at them.

"We liked to ask you some questions about Stacey Patterson."

"Who"

Castle cuts in "The girl we caught you on video stalking the night before she was killed."

"I don't know who you're talking about, I wasn't stalking anybody."

"Travis cut the crap we have you on tape, but we are willing to overlook it if you help us with Jerry Tyson."

"I don't know anybody named Jerry Tyson"

Getting angry Castle continues "Bullshit, we know you are his partner… we know you are helping him."

"Fuck you… I ain't telling you shit"

Before anybody can do anything Castle is out of his seat, grabs Travis and slams him against the wall. "You are going to tell me where he is or I am going to beat the shit out of you."

Nikki gets up running to his side as Riley and Jacobs come through the door. "That's enough Rick. Let go of him." She says as he slowly releases Travis and heads out the door with Nikki following him.

"I know you want to catch him Rick, but what you just did is not going to help us get Travis to talk."

"I know I'm sorry… It's just I know he's lying and all I can see are the images of Tyson's five victims in my head."

"Rick maybe you should call it a day. I'll call you later and let you know if we have anything."

He doesn't want to go, he wants to stay and make Travis tell him where Jerry is, but he knows she's right. The guilt is causing him to be reckless. Something as simple as Travis's answer would not have set him off any other time. He turns looking at her "You're right I think I should call it a day. I'm sorry for losing it in there. Let me know if you find out anything."

"I will Rick, do you want me to have somebody take you back to the hotel."

"No it might be better if I walk. You know try to clear my head some."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

Rick leaves the station. It's not even a mile to his hotel. The walk will do him good. Take some of the anger and frustration out of his system. The day started off so great, he was happy thinking about Kate and where their relationship was headed. Then it went to crap, another young life taken by 3XK. He needs to find him… stop him no matter what. He couldn't allow Tyson the keep taunting him; he couldn't allow another young woman to lose her life.

He was about half way there when he decided to stop a café and pick up a coffee. He was just exiting when he swore he saw a familiar face across the street heading in the opposite direction. Castle stops in his tracks, turns and gets a better look. He can't believe what he sees. That is definitely him… he would know him anywhere. Jerry freak in Tyson is walking away down the street. This stops now Castle tells himself.

He quickly crosses the street and heads after him. He is starting to make ground but still stays back enough to not let Tyson on. He sees him turn right up an alley way, he increases his pace as not to lose him. He turns the corner and finds Tyson just up ahead of him. He continues to follow as Jerry makes a left near the back entrance of some warehouse. Once again Castle increases his pace. He turns left and finds himself face to face with Tyson. Not able to react quickly enough Tyson hits him in the stomach with a metal pipe knocking the wind out of him. He falls to his knees as Jerry drops the pipe and clocks him in the face with his right hand. Everything turns black.

_12__th__ Precinct_

Kate and the boys are finishing their case. Castle ended up being right. The murderer was not any of Mr. Frederick's enemies but one of his associates. It ends up Jason was sleeping with his friend, Simon Tells wife Angelica. Mr. Tells found out and confronted Jason. They got into a heated argument which lead to a fist fight and resulted in Mr. Frederick being shot and killed by his own gun.

She was happy to close the case. It was starting to get late and she wanted to make it home before his call. Luckily she had avoided answering Esposito and Ryan's questions concerning herself and Castle. The only one who knew of the change was Lanie… who squealed and told her it was about damn time. She is just about to shut down her computer when her phone rings. Thinking maybe it is him she picks up "Beckett"

"Detective Beckett this is Detective Strong"

Just by the sound of the woman's voice she can tell this isn't going to be good.

"I'm calling to let you know that Richard Castle is missing"

Her heart sinks; she can feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Before she can say anything her shoulders slump and the phone falls from her hand. Ryan and Esposito quickly turn, seeing her turn white they quickly head to her side.

**A/N: Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I couldn't help myself. Next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

"Detective Beckett, you still there?" asks Detective Strong.

Picking her phone back up she replies "yes, sorry my phone slid out of my hand. How long has he been missing?"

"Roughly five hours, he left the station at three to walk back to the hotel. We had a tough day and he said he needed to clear his head. I tried calling him over an hour later on his cell, but it went straight to voicemail. I called his room and got no response. I then checked with the front desk, they said they hadn't seen him since I picked him up that morning. We started checking the area between the station and his hotel… but the only thing we have so far is him being seen in a café around three thirty."

"I see, and what are you doing now?"

"I have uniforms canvassing the area from the café outwards in a ten block radius. I'm also having my team pull any video footage from near the area."

"Okay, have you contacted his family yet?"

"Actually Beckett, I was hoping you could do that. It might be better coming face to face from somebody they know rather than me telling them over the phone."

"Yeah, you're right… it would be better coming from me."

"Thank you, I'll let you know as soon as we find something."

"I appreciate it, but just so you know… I'll be heading up there soon with his family. There is no way that I can sit here and wait and I know two redheads that will feel the same."

Slightly surprised with Beckett's comeback, Nikki responds "alright I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Ending her conversation, Beckett turns to find the boys looking at her questioningly. Esposito takes the lead "Hey Beckett, what's going on you look like somebody told you your dog died?"

Taking a deep breath trying to gather herself before speaking she replies "It's Castle"

Ryan jumps in "What about Castle?"

"That was Detective Strong, Castle… he… he's missing."

"What? How?" The boys reply in unison.

"They don't know… the only thing she could tell me is he's been missing for over five hours and he was last seen a half an hour ago after leaving the station."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Espo.

"We are not going to do anything" she replied "It's not our jurisdiction… remember?"

"But Kate, he is one of us… even if he is not a police officer."

"Espo, I said we are not going to do anything. That doesn't mean I'm not."

"What are you going to do?"

"First I'm going to inform Captain Montgomery and request a few days off. Then I need to go tell Martha and Alexis. Finally the three of us are going to Albany."

"You'll keep us informed right?" asks Ryan.

"Of course I will, like Espo said he is one of us."

With that being said she picks up her things and heads over to Montgomery's office. Knocking she asks "do you have a minute sir?"

"Beckett come in and shut the door."

She informs him of her phone conversation with Detective Strong and asks for leave covering the next few days.

"Kate, you are aware that you have no authority in Albany?" he asks her

"Roy I know that, but I just can't sit here while he is missing. And once I tell Martha and Alexis… I know they are going to feel the same. There might be nothing that I can do, but at least I will be there for his family."

"Okay Kate, but if you need anything… call me."

"Thanks sir"

_Castle's Loft_

Martha is in the kitchen putting the dishes away from her and Alexis' late dinner. She hears a knock on the door and heads over to answer it. She is surprised to find Kate on the other end.

"Katherine, how good it is to see…" she starts but stops when she sees the expression on Kate's face. "Kate, what is it?"

"Is Alexis home?"

"Yes dear, but what is it?"

"I'd rather tell both of you at the same time." 

Martha calls up stairs for Alexis. The teenager comes quickly down to see Detective Beckett standing near the doorway. She knows if Kate is here… something must be wrong.

"Detective Beckett" she greets

Taking her time, feeling terrible about what she has to tell them, she pushes forward "I'm here to let both of you know that Cast… I mean your father is missing."

She sees the shocked looks on both of their faces and before she realizes what is happening a crying teenager wraps her arms around her, embracing her. Initially startled she wraps her arms around Alexis in comfort.

After the shock wears off Martha asks "What happened?"

"I wish there was more to tell you, I just got a call from Detective Strong about half an hour ago stating that he has been missing since around three thirty."

Alexis looks up at Kate "I know he shouldn't have gone… I told him he needed to talk to you about it. I never have to worry when I know he is with you."

"Hey Alexis, look at me, it's going to be alright. The Albany police are doing everything they can to find your dad. Your father is strong… I don't think there is anything that can keep him away from the ones he loves." She says it not only for the benefit of Martha and Alexis, but she needs to hear it herself. She needs to believe that he will be okay. They will get him back… safe and sound.

"Thank you Kate"

"You're welcome". Martha leans over placing a hand on her shoulder thanking her.

"So what can we do?" asks Alexis "I can't just sit here and do nothing while dad is missing."

Kate looks over at both women before replying "I was going to head to Albany and figured the two of you would want to come with me."

At this remark both Alexis and Martha head up stairs to pack a bag leaving Kate all alone. She feels like crying but knows she must be strong for them. She feels like the world is crumbling down all around her. Twenty four hours ago they were on the phone finally sharing their feelings for one another… and now… she just hopes to get him back. She makes her way through the living room, stopping and looking at the pictures on the wall. She is surprised when she sees one of the two of them. She had no idea he had one, somebody must have taken it when they were celebrating something at the Old Haunt. They are sitting close together and smiling at each other. She pulls it down and starts tracing her fingers over his image. She is not aware that Martha has finished and is watching her.

"He loves you, you know." It is not a question but statement and catches her off guard.

She places the picture back on the wall and faces the older woman "yes I do know… and I love him too."

_Albany_

Castle wakes to find himself duct taped and gaged to a chair in what he can only believe to be some sort of basement. His ribs on the right side are extremely sore and if he had to guess… broken. His left eye is swollen, but at least he can see out of it. Then it hits him… Jerry Tyson, he remembers following him, he remembers being hit in the stomach with a pipe and he remembers Tyson hitting him in the face before everything went black. He is not sure how long he has been out. He looks around for his captor and doesn't see him at first. Then he hears that familiar voice.

"How long has it been since I left you and Detective Ryan it that motel room?"

He looks and sees him making his way over. Tyson smiles at him as he grabs the duct tape covering Castle's mouth and quickly rips it off… causing him to shriek in pain.

"Why… Why are you doing this, Tyson?"

"Four years, Castle. I gave up four years of my life planning the perfect vanishing act so that the cops would stop looking for me, so that I could begin again, could begin killing again, so that I could taste that fear...again. Four years. You ruined it."

"Well, if it's revenge you wanted, why not just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that? Oh, no, no, it's more fun to taunt you. Why do you think I let you live that night in the motel? People think it's killing that I like, but murder's just an act. It's all about the anticipation, the planning."

He smiles as he continues "Did you like the addition of the chess piece I added to my M.O.?"

"You are not going to get away with this? They are going to find you."

"Who, the Albany police Department? If the NYPD couldn't catch me… what makes you think they can?"

"They have Travis… It's only a matter of time before he breaks."

"Travis will not break, Castle. He will not tell that sexy Detective Strong anything. After all why would he want to turn in his brother?"

"Brother?" Castle asks shocked.

"Yes, he and I were in the same foster home. I took care of him and now he is repaying me. After I left New York City I planned to hide out here with him for a little while before relocating to a different state. I did not plan to begin again… but then I saw the articles about you. How you were instrumental in helping the NYPD put murderers behind bars. I had to laugh, knowing how I was the one that got away. So I decided to start back up… knowing it would eat at you. Then I couldn't help but be overjoyed when I saw you were here."

"Well you have me, why not just kill me and let your next victim live?"

"What fun would that be? No, it is more fun having you live at least for now… knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You son of a bitch… I'm going to kill you."

"Now, now Castle… don't go getting yourself all upset. In a few days this will all be over. Once I finish with my final victim, I'll put you out of your misery and head off to begin again."

Castle's anger is flaring, he pries with everything he has… hoping the duct tape will break and he can get his hands on Tyson. He has no such luck as the killer walks back to him, smiles and then once again hits him in the face. Everything goes black for a second time.

Beckett checks in with Detective Strong just as she and Castle's family arrive in Albany. The ride up has been solemn. All three had remained quiet… barley speaking unless spoken too. They were all hoping for some news upon their arrival. Unfortunately there wasn't any. Nobody saw anything after he left the café and they were still canvassing the area and viewing video footage. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she asked Detective Strong to call her as soon as possible if something came up. She then checked them into the same hotel Castle was staying. She never had felt so helpless in all her life. She just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but was not feeling well. I know some of you are expecting Kate to come and save the day. Let's just say that Castle is not as helpless as people may think. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Beckett can't sleep: she knows he is out there somewhere … with Tyson. She wished she could have talked to him before he left. Told him how she felt… how much he meant to her. She gets up, knowing there is nothing she can do. She never felt so helpless. She quickly gets dressed and heads down to the check in desk. The girl behind the counter eyes her as she approaches.

She pulls out her badge "I'm Detective Beckett; I would like the key to Richard Castle's room."

She looks at her wearily before replying "sure thing detective, just give me a minute." Handing her the key card she continues "I hope you find him soon."

"So do I" replies Kate at she makes her way back to the elevator.

She opens the door, looking for anything out of the ordinary that might help find him. She finds nothing, opening the closet she sees his clothes neatly hung. She stops on the navy blue button down. It's her favorite one… loving how it brings out the blue of his eyes.

Heading into the bathroom finding his shaving kit laid out, she picks up his cologne opening it and taking in the scent. God it's him… she thinks to herself. She hates how weak she feels, but she just needs something… anything to have him close to her.

She makes her way back out to the bedroom, finding his laptop on the end table next to the bed. She lifts it powering it up only to find its password protected. She tries the names of his characters, his daughter, mother and even the boys - but has no luck. She smiles to herself as she tries her name and gains access. She finds a file labeled Nikki Heat and is tempted to see what he has been writing. She knows Heat Rises will be coming out soon and he repeatedly has been teasing her about the sex scenes. She laughs to herself thinking about it… she then spots another file labeled 3XK and opens it.

Inside she finds all the information Castle has been able to locate on his victims in New York City. He also has detailed information from their conversation in the hotel room. Finally there are the 4 victims from Albany (the fifth one had not been updated). All the information about the women was summarized… not only what was found at the crime scene but also what their life histories. At the very end in big bold letters she sees 'ALL MY FAULT'.

"Oh Castle" she sighs to herself. Unable to hold in everything she is feeling she finally lets loose as tears and sobs start.

_Livingston Avenue_

Castle slowly comes to, he is not sure how long he has been out but he sees Tyson has left him a present. In front of him he finds a white board similar to the one Beckett uses. There to taunt him are pictures of the five victims two each. One of them before enjoying life and another with them posed holding the rook. His breath caught when his eyes landed on the fifth victim Brandi Thomas. There looking him in the face was a picture of the two of them conversing at the coffee shop the day before she was killed.

He had to be there… in that coffee shop… how did he not see him? He fights to keep his anger from flaring, taking deep calming breaths. He then sees that Tyson has left a place for the sixth victim marked with a question mark. He needs to do something; he can't just sit here doing nothing. He needs to finds a way to get out of this chair. He thinks back to the case involving Kyra Blaine and how freed himself of a similar situation. He looks around trying to find anything… anything that he could use to cut through the duct tape.

He spots a small file lying on a work bench across the room. Now for the hard part making it across the room taped to this chair. It was one thing to do it while healthy… it's another when you may have some broken ribs. Using all his strength he pushes forward on the chair nudging it with his feet, Pain shoots from his side but he knows he can't give up. He is not sure when Tyson will be back and this might be his once chance.

Slowly he continues to inch his way closer. He is actually glad that his mouth is still duct taped covering his screams. If Tyson was anywhere is the house he would have heard him. He finally makes it over, tipping the chair on its side his hand lands close enough for him to grab it. It takes him a while, the file being old and rusty, but he is able to cut through the tape releasing his right hand. Setting the chair back up, he continues releasing his left hand and then works on his feet.

Freed he stands up for the first time what he guesses is two days. He gently pulls the tape from his mouth while stretching out. He is just about to head to the stairs and escape when something comes to him. What if Tyson is watching the building? He would know Castle had escaped and wouldn't return. Plus only Tyson knows the identity of his sixth victim. He cannot let another young woman die at the hands of this killer, especially if there is something he can do about it. His mind made up… he moves the chair back to its original position and sits back down, moving the duct tape back into position… giving the appearance he is still strapped in.

_Albany Police Station_

Detective Strong is sitting at her desk going over video footage with Riley and Jacobs. So far they have found nothing with regard to Castle's disappearance. Canvassing the area turned up nothing and Travis has not said a word since the altercation with him. Her phone rings, she picks it up and is informed that Detective Beckett as well as Castle's daughter and mother are on their way up. She wishes she had something to tell them, but for now there is nothing.

The elevator dings and she makes her way over to greet them.

"Detective Beckett"

"Detective Strong, this is Castle's Daughter Alexis and his mother Martha."

She shakes their hands as Alexis cuts to the chase "Have you found out anything about my dad?"

She looks over to Beckett before answering "I'm sorry Alexis, but we haven't found anything new. We are doing everything that we can."

She doesn't mean too, but she can't hold back her anguish "Well Detective Strong that's not good enough. If he was with Detective Beckett this would never had happened."

"Alexis" Martha replies "I know you are upset about your father but that is no reason to take it out on Detective Strong."

"I'm sorry detective… it's just been a hard couple of days and I just want him back."

"It's okay Alexis, I know it's hard but I promise we are doing everything we can to get him back."

She leads the three women into the break room giving them an update of what they know and what they have found. As Martha and Alexis sit sipping on a cup of coffee, Beckett motions for Nikki to follow her outside to talk.

"I know I don't have any jurisdiction here and this is your case, but can you tell me what happened leading up to Castle's missing?"

She gives her a nod and begins "We found his fifth victim yesterday morning. She was only nineteen. When we got to the scene and he saw the body… he got pretty upset. He recognized her, in fact she worked at the café he got his coffee from and had a conversation with her. He told me she reminded him of Alexis."

At this Beckett starts feeling sick to her stomach. She knew castle already blamed himself for these murders, but finding out he actually interacted with this girl and the fact she reminded him of his daughter. God only knows what he was feeling.

Nikki then continued "We found Tyson's partner… Bryan Travis and brought him in for questioning. I knew I shouldn't have let Rick in with me on the interrogation, but he had been right about Tyson using a partner and figured he deserved to be in there. Long story short Travis got indignant and Rick lost it slamming him up against the wall. After we got him out of the room, I told him to call it a night and that I would have a uniform take him back to the hotel. He decided he would walk and said he needed to clear his head. That was the last time I saw him."

Kate thought it over "So have you been able to get anything out of Travis?"

"No he lawyered up and hasn't said anything since."

"What about a connection between him and Tyson?"

"We still looking, but nothing so far."

"Have you searched his residence to see if Tyson might be hiding out there?"

"Yeah, we hit it right after the fifth victim was found and Detective's Riley and Jacobs went back last night to check it again."

"So basically we have nothing."

Looking somewhat dejected Nikki replies "I'm sorry Kate; I know how much Rick means to you, but your right… we have nothing"

_Livingston Avenue_

Castle has been sitting for hours waiting for Tyson to return. He just hopes he has enough strength to pull this off and end this once and for all. Suddenly he hears the door leading to the upstairs open and somebody walking down. He turns his head to find his host making his way over.

"Miss me Castle… I hope you like the little present I left you." He says as he removes the tape covering his mouth.

"You're sick you know that. What makes you think I would enjoy your present?"

""Come on Ricky, this coming from a man who not only writes but fantasizes about death. I though you would get it."

"The only thing I get is that five young women lost their lives to a piss of shit like you."

"Castle, Castle, Castle I haven't even shown you the best part." Saying this he pulls out a photo and of a young girl and places it where victim number six is located on the white board.

"Meet Julie Stevens age 17. The same age as your daughter… in fact don't you think she resembles Alexis?"

He wants to leap out of the chair, he wants to beat this man into a pulp, but he knows he needs to wait. Catch him totally off guard and spring his trap.

Tyson continues "remember these", pulling out the badge and Glock firearm belonging to Ryan. He smiles as he continues "Julie will have Detective Ryan pay her a visit after school while her parents are at work. After I'm finished with her I will be back to take care of you. So how does it feel knowing that once again you are so close, but unable to do anything about it."

Castle just stares at him as he starts to laugh.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he asks.

""Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you?"

Tyson places the gun and badge down on the work bench and makes his way over to him. Leaning in, his face right in front of Castle's "So you want to tell me?"

"This" Rick replies as he catches Tyson off guard head butting him in the face and breaking his nose. Tyson stumbles back as Castle gets up out of the chair. His adrenalin pumping, he follows up with a right hand punch to the killers face. Tyson falls onto his back, momentarily stunned by the turn of events. Castle is not finished with him; he wants him to pay… pay for the lives of those young women he's taken. He grabs him by the shirt lifting him up and knees him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Tyson. He picks him up by the hair and tosses him across the room into the white board. Pictures go flying as Jerry falls to the floor. Castle is relentless and Tyson knows he needs to do something. Rick picks him up once again gripping him by the shirt he slams into the wall and is about to hit him with another right hand punch when Tyson quickly knees him in the right ribs stopping his momentum. He hurries over to the bench grabbing the Glock attempting to point it at Castle, but is not fast enough. Rick gets there grabbing the weapon and pulling down on his arms before Tyson is able to fire. They struggle for control of the weapon as a shot rings out. Castle feels a burning sensation coming from his left thigh but continues to fight for the gun. Seeing an opportunity he pulls the killer closer and delivers a second head butt to Tyson's face. The weapon free from his hands, Tyson stumbles backwards knowing he has lost but not giving up he charges as Castle points the weapon at him. Rick empties all 14 rounds into 3XK watching him fall to the floor dead as the slide locks back to the rear.

"It's over" he whispers. The weapon still in his hand he leans over and grabs Ryan's badge with the other. He slowly makes his way over to the steps… the adrenalin leaving his body and shock taking its place. Making it up the stairs he walks into a living room and spots a phone next to a chair. He barely makes it over and sits down. Finally looking at his left thigh and finding it covered in blood, he unbuttons his shirt slowly taking it off as his ribs begin to ache and ties it around the wound attempting to control the bleeding. Exhausted, he picks up the phone praying for a dial tone on the other end. He smiles to himself when he finds it. Thanking the universe, he dials 911.

"Albany dispatch, what is your emergency?"

"M… my name is Richard Castle."

"Mr. Castle what is your emergency?"

"I…I was taken by a man named Jerry Tyson. I…I don't know where I am, but I need the police and an ambulance."

"Mr. Castle please stay on the phone while I dispatch them… Mr. Castle, are you still there? Mr. Castle?"

He can feel himself losing consciousness as he lowers the phone to his lap.

_Albany Police Station_

Kate Beckett is sitting in the break room with Martha and Alexis. They have spent most of the day rehashing funny stories about the writer trying to take their minds off of the fact that he is missing. She is just about to tell another one when she sees Detective Strong running towards the break room. Martha and Alexis can see something has caught her attention and turn in time to see Nikki enter the room.

"What is it?" Beckett asks praying that the found him.

"He called 911; they were able to track him to a house on Livingston Avenue. We're heading there now."

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying. I know some wanted Beckett to work with Strong to find Castle. Sorry, but I'm tired of the writers making him appear as a wimp. Does Nathan look like a wimp?… I don't think so. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Livingston Avenue_

Detective Strong, her team as well as some uniform officers pulled up in front of the house on Livingston Avenue. They were gearing up preparing to make entry as Beckett pulled up with Castle's family. Seeing Kate get out of her car and knowing she wanted to get in there to Rick, Nikki quickly approached her.

"Detective Beckett I know you are dying to get in there and get to him, but I need you to remain out here with his family. I'm not sure what we are going to find in there. I promise I will let you know as soon as possible."

To say Beckett was happy with this was an understatement, but she understood where Nikki was coming from. This was her investigation and as much as Kate wanted to be involved… she couldn't. So she just gave the detective a nod and stood waiting outside with Martha and Alexis. If she couldn't be there for him at least she could for his family. Before she knew it Alexis grabbed one of her hands to hold while Martha took the other.

As they made their entrance they spotted Castle passed out in a living room chair. Nikki headed straight for him as Riley and Jacobs continued to clear the first floor. She was startled by what she saw. He was unconscious and holding a Glock in one hand and the phone receiver in the other. Taking in his injuries she found that the left side of his face was bruised with his left eye swelling. The right side of his rib cage was all black and blue with possible broken ribs. His shirt was wrapped around his left thigh and covered in blood.

She called out to him "Castle… Castle… Rick"

He regains conscious just enough to look up at her "Hey Nikki, what took you so long?"

She had to laugh to herself "Sorry Rick" she looks around "Is Tyson here?"

The blackness starts to take him over but not before getting out "Basement…dead….over."

Nikki motions for Riley and Jacobs to check it out as she calls for one of the uniforms to get the paramedics in here a.s.a.p.

Waiting outside had been the longest fifteen minutes of Beckett's life. The longer it took for Detective Strong to get back to them the more worried she was becoming. She was trying her best to hide what she was feeling; she didn't want to upset Martha and Alexis any more than they already were. Finally she saw her emerge from the house with a smile on her face, making her way over to them. Before she is able to say anything Alexis jumps in "Where is my dad? Is he okay? Why isn't he with you?"

"Alexis if you give me a minute I will explain?" Nikki replies.

"Ri… I mean your father is fine. He did receive some injuries and the paramedics are looking him over and are preparing to transport him to St. Peter's Hospital."

"And Tyson?" Beckett asks.

"He's dead."

"Good" is all she can say.

Knowing that Rick is alright and Tyson dead relieves some of the stress and worry. She turns to Martha and Alexis and asks "Who wants to ride with him?" As much as she wanted too, she knew is should be one of them.

Martha looks over at her granddaughter and tells her "Go ahead dear; I think it would be better for you to be next to him right now."

"Thanks gram, I'll see you and Kate there." She follows Nikki as she leads her over to the ambulance as the paramedics are bringing out her father on a stretcher. She takes his hand in hers as they load him into the ambulance. He is unconscious but just knowing he is going to be okay makes her feel better.

_St. Peter's Hospital_

Beckett and Martha join Alexis in the waiting room. Castle was taken right into surgery as soon as they arrived. Even though all three women know he is going to be okay, it is still stressful waiting for the doctor to come out and give them an update. After two hours Dr. Joseph comes out of the O.R.

"Family of Richard Castle" He calls.

Martha grabs Alexis and Kate's hands as she responds "That's us."

"Richard is doing fine and I expect him to make a full recovery. He had bruising to the left side of his face… so we performed an MRI which came back normal. He has bruising on the right side of his ribs… we took an x-ray and discovered two broken ribs. He has a gunshot wound to his left thigh. It missed all the major veins, but he did suffer significant blood loss. We are going to keep him over night just for observation. He should be released tomorrow, but he is to take it easy for the next two weeks."

"Thank you doctor, when can we see him?"

"We are currently moving him to his room. You should be able to see him in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Thanks again"

Kate turns to Martha and Alexis "I'm going to quickly run to the cafeteria for a coffee and call Captain Montgomery and Ryan and Esposito to give them an update. Do you want me to grab you anything?"

"I'm good" says Alexis.

"Kate dear don't worry about me, I'll get something a little later."

Thirty minutes later Martha and Alexis are in Castle's room. He is conscious and talking, actually joking around causing both women to give him one of Beckett's famous glares.

"What" he asks.

"Really Richard, you almost got yourself killed and here you are joking about it?"

"Mother I'm fine."

"Dad, how can you say that? Have you looked in the mirror? What about your ribs or your leg?"

"Alexis, I'm sorry if I have upset you… but I don't regret anything that has happened. Five women had lost their lives and I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing about it."

Seeing how she wasn't going to win this argument she decided to let it go. He was just about to say something else when his eyes locked on Kate's as she entered the room. Martha and Alexis both turned seeing what had caught his attention.

Neither Castle nor Kate spoke, they just continued looking at each other. Finally he reached his arm out towards her and she began making her way to him. They embrace… Kate whispering "I thought I lost you "while he replied "no never."

They slowly pull away eyes still locked, when it happens. Neither knows who initiated it; they lean back in their lips joining in a sensual but sweet kiss. It isn't long before the kiss deepens… lost in themselves they forget they are not alone. Suddenly they hear someone clearing their throat. Breaking the kiss they turn their heads to find both Martha and Alexis staring at them with a look of delight.

"So dad, Kate is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Kate turns her head trying to hide the blush that has overtaken her as Castle has a look of somebody who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Unsure how to answer he glances over at her… trying to see if she is comfortable before he gives his daughter an answer. She gives him an encouraging nod and he begins.

"Um… Kate and I have decided that we both want more... we are together."

Alexis squeals and Martha replies "It's about time."

Deciding to give them some privacy, Martha turns to Alexis "I think it's time we went to grab something to eat."

Castle laughs "Very subtle Mother"

"Martha you and Alexis just got here, you don't have to run off."

"Oh no darling, I think you and Richard can use some time to yourselves."

They exit the room leaving Castle and Beckett alone. They look at each other again and he can see that something is troubling her.

"Hey is everything alright?"

"Sorry, it's just that when I got that call from Strong… I almost lost it. I really thought I lost you… that I would never see you again."

"Kate, look at me. I'm sorry if I caused you pain. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know it's just… Rick you mean everything to me. I don't know how I would have survived if I lost you." Taking a deep breath… knowing she needs to tell him. "Castle I…I love you."

He gives her a warm smile "Kate, I love you too."

They both lean in and once again their lips meet. The kiss starts off slowly and then deepens… they become lost in each other. He can't believe it when he once again hears somebody clearing their throat. You got to be kidding me… he thinks to himself. Breaking away they turn to find Detective Strong standing in the doorway, slightly embarrassed about ruining their moment.

"I'm sorry Rick, Kate… but I need to take your statement for my investigation."

Beckett pulls away and is about the leave the room giving them some privacy, but Rick has other plans and grabs her hand looking at her confirming that he wants her to stay.

"Okay he tells her, what do you need from me?"

Pulling out a tape recorder and placing it on the bed next to him she says "start from when you left the station that day."

He begins talking about walking back to the hotel. Stopping for a coffee and seeing Tyson walking across the street in the other direction. How he decided to follow him. Nikki asks why he didn't call her and Kate gives him a questioning look herself. He blames it on not thinking straight. They just found the fifth victim and all he could think about was getting Tyson. He then continues about it being a trap. Tyson hitting him in the ribs with a pipe and knocking him out, him waking up in the basement duct tape to a chair. The conversation they shared. He tells them about Bryan Travis being Tyson's foster brother. He goes on about being knocked out again and coming to and finding the board with the victims. He tells about getting free from the chair.

This time it's Beckett who jumps in. "Castle if you were able to get free how come you didn't leave and call the police?"

"Kate, there was still a sixth victim out there. I couldn't leave. What if he knew I escaped and didn't come back? Five women already died… I couldn't let him kill another one."

He then goes on about the trap he decided to set, waiting for Tyson to return… finding out the sixth victim's name and that Tyson was going to finish him off when done. Beckett could see his anger starting to flare. He then described catching the killer off guard… the beating he gave him. How Tyson got to Ryan's weapon… the struggle… his thigh being shot. How he got control of the weapon and shot the killer dead when he charged him.

Nikki thanks him for everything, shaking his hand as she leaves. Once they are alone once more, he is surprised when Kate asks him "now where were we?" as she leans back in pressing her lips to his.

**A/N: Was thinking about one more chapter with Beckett looking after Rick while he recovers. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
